<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Bit of Fate, a Little Bit of Luck, and a Little Bit of Time Travel by bisexual_avocado</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888651">A Little Bit of Fate, a Little Bit of Luck, and a Little Bit of Time Travel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_avocado/pseuds/bisexual_avocado'>bisexual_avocado</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And fuck volume 7 chapter 12, Clover Deserved Better, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Fuck Canon, Fuck Jacques Schnee, Gen, How Do I Tag, Ironwood fucked up big time, Jacques Schnee's A+ Parenting, Language warning i guess, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel, almost everyone lives, let Qrow be happy 2k20, pretty much no one is straight, these poor people need therapy, this is so gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_avocado/pseuds/bisexual_avocado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Salem won. The world of Remnant is in ruins. Only a few groups faunus and humans remain, hunted by Salem, her minions, and the Grimm. Fisher Birch Rose is a 15 year old girl determined to fix this. Using her semblance and her huntress training, Fisher travels back in time to stop the end of the world and the deaths of the only family she'd ever had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alistair/Yatsuhashi Daichi, Harriet Bree/Elm Ederne, Ilia Amitola/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Neopolitan/Original Female Character, Neopolitan/Roman Torchwick, Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction, so it probably sucks. Constructive criticism is welcome. Don't be mean please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Clover Ebi didn't know what to think of the girl. She had been sitting on General Ironwood's desk in his office when they<b>(RWBY, JNR, Oscar, General Ironwood, Qrow Branwen, Penny Poledina, Winter Schnee, and the Ace Ops)</b> had arrived to discuss Jacques Schnee's invitation. Naturally,  everyone has drawn their weapons, prepared to fight with who they assumed was one of Salem's minions.</p><p>    "Calm down, I don't work for Salem," she chirped, tilting her head with a slightly awed look in her teal eyes. </p><p>    General Ironwood stepped forward, gun still trained on the girl, "Then who are you and why are you here?" The girl's nose wrinkled in what Clover thought was disgust at General Ironwood.</p><p>    "My name is Fisher Birch Rose, and I'm hear to save all of your sorry asses."</p><p>    Qrow raised an eyebrow, "Rose?"</p><p>    "Daughter of Ruby Rose from a little less than two dozen years in the future," Fisher announced with a wink.</p><p>    Ruby gaped, "My daughter? I-Who-What-How?"</p><p>    "I'm adopted," Fisher assured her, "No sex required from you." Ruby turned the color of her namesake at Fisher's blunt comment, though looking almost relieved.</p><p>    Clover decided to step in, "No offense, but time travel, really? You can't expect us to believe you came from the <em>future</em>!" He thought that Fisher's gaze turned a bit sad as she looked at him.</p><p>    "You're Clover Ebi, right?" He nodded cautiously, "I didn't expect any of you to just believe me. Of course I have proof, I'm not an idiot."</p><p>    Fisher reached behind her back and pulled out a weapon that was undeniably Crescent Rose, much to everyone's shock, given that Ruby was currently holding her precious scythe.</p><p>    Several people blurted out questions along the line of "How?"</p><p>    "I'm from the future," Fisher activated Crescent Rose's scythe form, running a hand along the blade, "And in my time, Crescent Rose is my weapon."</p><p>    General Ironwood lowered his gun slightly, "Hypothetically, if we believed you are who you say you are, what exactly do you want?"</p><p>    "To save the world, of course."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Ruby Rose couldn't help but stare at the girl who claims to be her<em> adopted daughter </em>fromthe<em> future</em>. The girl who is holding another Crescent Rose. The girl who says she is here to save the world.</p><p>    General Ironwood spoke again, "Why come from the future, if that's where you're really from, to help us?"</p><p>    Ruby swore she saw tears in the dark haired girl's eyes,  "Because future Remnant is in ruins. Salem won."</p><p>    Everyone gasped at this awful news, tears springing up in many people's eyes. Ruby let out a heartbroken little noise.<em> They would fail</em>.</p><p>    "And that's why I'm here. To stop the chain of events that lead to Salem winning." Fisher flashed a cocky grin that didn't quite reach her eyes.</p><p>    Qrow looked skeptical, "And how exactly do you plan to do that?"</p><p>    Fisher looked at Ruby's uncle with unabashed affection, "It all starts at Jacques Schnee's party. Grimm get into Mantle and-" She cuts herself off, a pale hand reaching up to toy with a silver chain around her neck. Whatever rested at the end of it was tucked down Fisher's corset.</p><p>    Ruby asked, "What happens that makes us lose?"</p><p>    "I'll show you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that this is so short, but it's late and I have school tomorrow... I promise that I'll add on as soon as possible and try to update whenever I can. All comments are welcome.</p><p>I'm leaving links for Fisher Birch Roses' appearance:<br/>hair: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcS1JcGMxOw9Y8uyooL51xJSs7xrKXcQaCJ9iaNi11IQiC8nPVKG<br/>top: https://contestimg.wish.com/api/webimage/579f789427843c0f520c2dca-large.jpg?cache_buster=7f41cf31e2888c8a49bd32ca6f12e806<br/>coat: https://www.dhresource.com/0x0/f2/albu/g7/M01/5A/9B/rBVaSlvYVxKAN97OAAF9NH0ILGo712.jpg<br/>skirt: https://i0.wp.com/leopardandlace.com.au/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/SK34.jpg?w=600&amp;ssl=1<br/>boots: https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0085/3370/4804/products/gothic_lace_up_combat_steampunk_western_military_mens_boots_500x@2x.jpg?v=1544554575<br/>tights: https://www.uktights.com/tightsimages/products/normal/la_Leg-Avenue-Verticle-Stripe-Stockings.jpg<br/>other: https://www.maykool.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/s/i/silver-long-chain-clips-retro-multiple-stud-earring-sets-044679.jpg</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>